Arthur's Theme
by BellaCintya
Summary: Arthur & Alfred's love story in New York. My first fict & my present to Caca Sakura Diamond.                  Cerita USxUK,SONG FICT! Warning! Abal, OOC, typo, dll.. However, aku gk prnah bikin songfict & jarang baca songfict, coba bwt sndiri.. R&R plz?


**Genre**: Romance, Drama

**Rated**: T

**Title: **Arthur's Theme

**Disclaimer(s): **Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya,

Based on Arthur's Theme by Christoper Cross,

Story by me.

**Charas: **America (Alfred F. J.), England (Arthur K.), etc.

**Warning: **OOC, typo, yaoi-shonen ai, cerita gak jelas, songfic ala sendiri (Karena gak ngerti cara buatnya), Cerita gak nyambung sama musik (lah? Bukan Songfict dong?), bertele-tele, point of view yang berubah-ubah, Timeline yang gak jelas,monoton, kosakata super aneh, dll. **I hate Flames, so don't flame me plz? Don't read if you don't like ****お****k?**( w )v

**A/N: **Ini fict sekaligus songfic pertamaku dari lagu berjudul sama, yaitu _**Arthur's Theme**_ yang dinyanyikan oleh _**Christoper Cross.**_ Aku tahu lagu ini sejak kecil (karena ayahku suka ndenger) dan yaa, begitulah.. #malescrita /SHOT.

(- _-") Ini hadiahku untuk **Caca Sakura Diamond **alias **Finsa** di ultahnya yang ke 15~!

ⓗⓐⓟⓟⓨⓑⓘⓡⓣⓗⓓⓐⓨ~ (/^0^)/

ⓗⓐⓟⓟⓨⓑⓘⓡⓣⓗⓓⓐⓨ~ \(^0^\)

ⓗⓐⓟⓟⓨⓑⓘⓡⓣⓗⓓⓐⓨdear Finsaa~~ \(^0^)/ *tebarconfettidancaramel

Dia request fict JOKER untuk hadiah ultahnya, padahal fict satunya belum kelar pula #curcol.

Hahahaha.. Maaf ya atas songfict ku yang beda atau malah gaje + abal.. Aku nggak ngerti cara bikin song fict, jadi coba bikin sendiri. Anyway, hope you enjoy this~ ヽ(´ヮ｀*)ノ.

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

Di tengah-tengah kota New York, tampak dua orang pria bule berjalan beriringan. Yang berjalan di depan adalah seorang pria berkacamata bernama Alfred, sedangkan yang berjalan di belakang adalah pria beralis tebal bernama Arthur. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan. Seluruh keriuhan di sekelilingnya tertelan suara detak jantung mereka berdua. Kegelapan malam tak kuasa menyita perhatian kedua insan tersebut.

"Sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku saja, Arthur?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan menginap di hotel," sergah Arthur cepat seraya menunjuk hotel mewah di dekat mereka. Sejurus kemudian pipinya memerah—memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi seandainya ia menginap di rumah 'teman'nya itu.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu aku ikut, ya!" Bukannya mencegah Arthur atau apa, Alfred malah menawarkan dirinya untuk ikut menginap di hotel bersama dengan Arthur. Langsung saja paras dan telinga Arthur memerah semuanya.

"W.. What the..? Untuk apa kau menginap di hotel jika rumahmu ada di sini juga, git?" Dan kosakata Arthur yang sangat terkenal itupun beraksi untuk menutupi rasa malu-tapi-maunya. "Memangnya ada apa dengan rumahmu sampai-sampai kau mau ikut menginap di hotel bersamaku, hah?"

"Ayolah, Arthur. Semalam saja?" Pinta Alfred sambil menunjukkan _puppy eyes_nya. Arthur benar-benar merasakan ada maksud tersirat dari ucapan Alfred. Kakinya menuntunnya untuk berjalan meninggalkan Alfred dan mulai mendekati gedung hotel. "Arthur?"

"...Terserah kau sajalah," Tanpa menolehkan mukanya, Arthur berkata begitu. Alfred segera berjalan menyusulnya dengan sebuah senyum terukir sempurna di bibirnya.

"Thanks, Arthur!"

**.**

**.**

.

.

Paginya, Arthur terbangun terlebih dahulu daripada Alfred. Suasana hening menggantung di ruangan kamarnya. Kedua matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah Alfred yang sedang tidur tanpa menggunakan kacamata.

"Dasar. Kau membuatku teringat akan masa kecilmu dulu," Gumam Arthur sendirian. Perlahan-lahan jemarinya menyusuri rambut Alfred, dan membelainya pelan. "Kau manis sekali saat itu,"

_Dan sekarang dirimu berubah mengagumkan_, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ia tak mau mengeluarkan suara kembali karena hal tersebut hanya akan membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Alfred. Tangannya berhenti membelai kepala Alfred. Setelah memandangi pria terkasihnya sekian lama, ia mengecup keningnya sekilas. Dapat dirasakannya kedua pipinya yang memanas.

Ia mendekati jendela, tirai jendela pun dikuakkannya—membuat kelebat cahaya matahari pagi menembus ruangannya. Begitu kaca jendela dibuka, udara segar menyerbu pria british tersebut. Semilir angin mengibaskan rambut pirang Arthur pelan, sehingga membuatnya tampak indah.

Sayang seribu sayang, pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapan Arthur bukanlah padang rumput hijau atau pemandangan alam lainnya, melainkan gedung-gedung pencakar langit lengkap dengan suasana urban.

"Welcome to New York," Desah Arthur pada dirinya sendiri, sedetik setelah berkata begitu ia menghela nafas berat nun panjang.

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Nggh.. Arthur..?" Gumam Alfred. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk mencari titik fokus dan menyamakan kontras warna. Dicarinya sosok orang yang dicintainya itu, tapi rupanya sosok tersebut tak ada di manapun.

Alfred melirik jam tangannya kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. "Hari ini ada rapat, ya. Aku lupa." Seakan tak peduli dengan rapat, Alfred memejamkan matanya kembali.

_Aneh juga tadi malam aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya, padahal tempat dan waktunya sudah tepat. Apa mungkin karena status kami yang belum resmi pacaran membuatku tidak ingin melakukannya?_ Batin Alfred dalam hati. Sedetik setelah berpikir begitu, ia membenarkan kata hatinya.

_Tidak, pasti bukan karena status. Selama ini aku selalu menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh Arthur. Mungkin tadi malam aku terlalu capek sampai-sampai ketiduran dan tidak sempat memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Dan lagi kasurnya twin, bukan yang King Size.. _Tetapi dalih tetaplah dalih, Alfred sendiri masih tidak mengerti kenapa tadi malam ia tidak menyerang Arthur.

_... Lebih baik mandi saja daripada memusingkan hal yang sudah terlanjur lewat. _Timpalnya seraya bangkit dari kasur.

Ketika memutar gagang pintu, ia merasa ada yang ganjil. Rupanya sebuah kantung plastik tergantung di leher gagang pintu sehingga membuatnya agak susah diputar.

"Apa ini?" Ucap Alfred sembari melihat isi kantong tersebut. "..Hamburger?"

Isi kantong tersebut memang beberapa buah Hamburger dan secarik kertas. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya,

"Hmm? Coba kita lihat.. 'Dear Alfred, ini sarapanmu. Cepat mandi dan bergegaslah menuju gedung PBB untuk rapat, bodoh. _Arthur'._" Seusai membaca, segaris senyum terpampang di wajah Alfred. "Siapa yang bodoh?" Ucapnya pelan sambil tertawa tertahan.

'**KRIIING! KRIING!'**

Mendadak telepon kamar hotelnya berdering. Alangkah terkejutnya lelaki maniak Hamburger satu ini begitu mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Hoi, Hamburger-git! Kenapa kamu membolos dari rapat hari ini hah? Apa kau lupa kalau kau adalah pemimpin rapat kali ini?" Bentak suara di seberang telepon, refleks Alfred segera menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon. "Rapat hampir selesai, tahu?"

"A—Arthur? Rapat hampir selesai? Tapi ini kan baru jam.. HAH?" Buru-buru Alfred membandingkan waktu jam dinding kamar dengan jam tangannya. Ia pun menepuk dahinya gemas.

_Shit.. Pasti jam ku mati lagi tadi malam_, gerutunya dalam hati. Jam tangannya menunjukkan jam 9 sedangkan jam dinding menunjukkan jam 4. Yang salah tentu saja jam tangannya! "Aku akan segera ke sana!"

"Ah, hoi, Al—" Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Arthur sedikitpun, Alfred menutup telepon. Ia mandi secepat kilat kemudian sarapan sambil berlari menuju gedung PBB—tempat rapat kali ini.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga dan kemudian berhenti sejenak di depan pintu utama gedung megah tersebut untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa kembali. Bahkan bukannya menaiki elevator yang tersedia, Alfred lebih memilih jalan berlari melalui tangga untuk sampai di lantai yang ia tuju—padahal tentu lebih praktis dan lebih menghemat tenaga apabila ia menggunakan lift, apalagi lantai yang ditujunya terletak lumayan jauh dan tinggi.

"Maaf terlambat!" Serunya sambil mendobrak pintu ruang rapat. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Ia merasa bodoh dan juga kesal begitu melihat sudah tak ada seorangpun yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"America..?" Sapa seseorang dengan suara berbisik—nyaris tak terdengar dari belakang memanggilnya dengan nama negaranya, bukan _human name_nya. Alfred lantas menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang mirip dirinya sedang memeluk beruang putih berdiri di belakangnya.

"..Matthew?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Rapat sudah selesai," Ujar Matthew—lelaki yang menyapa Alfred tadi— dengan suara terlalu kecil.

"Ha ha, aku terlambat," Alfred malah menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Bicara soal terlambat, tadi boss mu memanggilmu ke ruangannya, Ame—" Sebelum Matthew menyelesaikan kata-katanya Alfred langsung menerobosnya dan berlari ke ruangan bossnya.

"Thanks Mat! Aku akan segera ke sana!" Teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Matthew dan berlari kembali. Matthew hanya bisa bengong menatap punggung Alfred yang makin lama makin menjauh.

"...Ah! Aku lupa memberitahukannya tentang Arthur!" Matthew mulai panik sendirian.

Terlambat, sosok Alfred sudah tidak terlihat sama sekali.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"F*ck.." Alfred hanya bisa misuh-misuh saat disuruh oleh bossnya untuk membawa setumpuk dokumen dan file berupa kertas setinggi patung Liberty yang sangat berat untuk dikerjakannya. Kata bossnya itu merupakan hukuman ringan untuk dirinya karena tidak datang di rapat tadi.

Apa bossnya tidak puas memberinya hukuman? Apa ceramah super panjang berdurasi sejam lebih itu tidak cukup pantas disebut sebagai hukuman untuknya? Walau hal ini sangat tidak adil, tapi Alfred tak bisa membantah. Bossnya itu terkenal murah senyum, ramah, tapi memiliki sisi yandere tersembunyi yang kengeriannya bisa melampaui Russia.

_Tapi syukurlah Arthur sempat mengarang beberapa alasan untukku. Coba kalau tidak, mungkin hukumannya akan lebih berat lagi_, batinnya lega._ Ngomong-ngomong di mana dia? Hari ini aku belum menemuinya sama sekali.._

Untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya, Alfred memutuskan untuk menggunakan fasilitas elevator saja. Di saat-saat seperti ini, ia merasa sangat berterima kasih pada penemu elevator. Tapi namanya juga gedung PBB, lift hampir berhenti di setiap lantai—hal ini membuat Alfred sedikit kesal, meskipun begitu, mau bagaimana lagi? Naik tangga? Bisa-bisa malamnya dia memanggil Indonesia untuk pijat atau China untuk pengobatan tradisionalnya.

"Yo, Alfred!" Sapa seseorang—yang ternyata Francis—dari ambang pintu lift.

"Francis? Sedang apa kau? Bukannya rapat sudah selesai dari tadi?" Alfred menggeser sedikit badannnya agar pria mesum itu bisa berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ehh ya, aku masih ada beberapa urusan di sini. Biasalah.."

"Urusan apa? Kerjaan?"

"Bukan, bukan. Urusan gadis.."

"Oh," Potong Alfred singkat. Ia malas mendengar jawaban Francis lebih lanjut, toh tak ada gunanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat Arthur?"

"Arthur? Seingatku dia langsung pergi setelah rapat selesai. Kalau tidak salah katanya dia ada janji penting dengan seseorang,"

"Janji penting?"

_Dengan siapa?,_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Secercah rasa cemburu dan penasaran timbul di hatinya.

"Entahlah. Kalau dilihat dari gerak-geriknya sepertinya janji untuk kencan," Ucap Francis dengan nada provokatif. Tampaknya ia menyadari perubahan sikap Alfred.

Tak lama setelah percakapan itu selesai, lift pun berhenti di lantai paling dasar— lantai yang dituju Alfred,

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Terima kasih infonya!" Teriaknya seraya berlari keluar.

Segera setelah pintu lift tertutup, Francis menyandarkan badannya di dinding dan menghela nafas panjang. "Dasar anak muda," Gumamnya pelan.

Alfred berjalan cepat sembari berusaha mempertahankan kertas-kertas dokumen dan file agar tidak jatuh. Saat ini yang ia tuju adalah kamar hotelnya. Ia berharap bisa menemukan Arthur kembali di sana.

Tetapi harapannya pupus begitu mendapati pintu kamar hotelnya masih terkunci, bahkan kondisinya tak berubah sama sekali dengan saat Alfred terburu-buru meninggalkannya tadi. Langkahnya berubah gontai begitu kakinya mulai menginjak lantai kamar.

Memang tak ada siapa-siapa di sana.. Sepi, hening. Bahkan telinganya bisa mendengar suara nafasnya sendiri dan suara detak jarum jam. Disibakkannya tirai yang menghalangi sinar matahari senja. Tampak mega merah hampir terbenam, cahayanya lumayan menyilaukan. Kota New York yang padat dengan gedung jadi terlihat sedikit lebih indah dengan adanya cahaya oranye itu.

_Kau di mana, Arthur? ..Siapa sebenarnya yang sedang kau temui?_

Rupanya pemandangan indah tersebut tak kuasa menyabotase perhatian Alfred. Kepalanya penuh dengan orang yang dicintainya. Ia pun mulai menyanyikan lagu Kangen band, Yolanda. #PLAK

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam; Sudah 1 jam lebih Alfred menunggu Arthur di kamar hotelnya. 2 jam sebelumnya ia sudah mengelilingi kota New York untuk mencari-cari sosok orang yang sudah sangat dirindunya sibuk menekan-nekan tombol remote TV. Titik fokus matanya memang jatuh di TV, tapi pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain.

'**KRIING! KRIIIING!'**

Telepon berdering beberapa kali. Suaranya yang memekakkan telinga terdengar tidak membuat Alfred bergeming sama sekali. Setelah sekian lamanya, dering telepon berhenti. Semenit kemudian telepon tersebut bersuara kembalu. Mau tak mau ia harus mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Dengan kamar sekian," Jawab Alfred asal.

"Oy, git—hik!" Ucap seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"ARTHUR?" Pekiknya kaget. Ia seolah-olah menjadi mayat hidup yang mendapat semangat hidupnya kembali. "Kau ada dimana sekarang? Ini sudah jam setengah 9 tahu!"

"E~ Hik! Cepat jemput aku—Hik! Sebelum perang dunia ke-3 pecah—Hik! Hahahaha.. Hik!" Arthur mulai mengoceh tidak karuan.

"Kau mabuk? Coba jelaskan sekarang kau ada di mana, akan kujemput kau segera." Timpal Alfred—berusaha bersikap tenang. Perasaannya antara senang, bingung, dan sedikit kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Ng.. Semuanya berkilauan—Hik! Aku ada di dunia fairy tale~ Hik! Hamburger git—Hik! Mbah Maridjan—Hik! Merapi meletus—Hik!" Lagi-lagi Arthur kembali mengoceh tidak karuan.

_Jangan menguji kesabaranku ya.. Sudah 3 jam lebih aku menunggumu dan mencarimu tahu! Awas sampai ketemu nanti, akan kusemei dirimu!_ Ancam Alfred pada uke kesayangannya (Alias Arthur) dalam hati.

"Ya, ya. Jadi sekarang tolong jelaskan di mana dirimu dengan jelas dan rinci." Lanjut Alfred masih tetap dengan menahan emosi.

"Bar—hik! Aku sedang berada di bar—hik! Di dekat gang—hik!"

_Bar di dekat gang?_ Batinnya dalam hati. Tampaknya ia langsung mengerti tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh Arthur.

"Oke! Aku akan segera ke sana!"

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di suatu bar yang berada di sebuah gang sempit tapi elegan, tampak seorang pria berambut pirang dan beralis tebal—yang bernama Arthur—sedang mabuk. Di hadapannya terpampang sebuah gelas dan sebuah botol vodka. Sang bartender tidak memperdulikan lelaki itu karena ia sedang sibuk melayani tamu-tamu lain.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut pirang juga dengan kacamata—yang biasa dipanggil Alfred—mendobrak pintu bar tersebut.

"Arthur!" Serunya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Arthur menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Kemudian mendekati serta memeluk Alfred.

"Alfred.." Gumamnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat senang, bagaikan wajah seorang putri yang didatangi seorang pangeran yang sudah ia tunggu selama bertahun-tahun.

"Oi, kamu tidak apa-ap.. Ukh! Bau alkohol!" Alfred langsung menutup hidungnya. Yang diomongin justru cengar-cengir dan semakin mempererat pelukannya—tanpa menyadari bahwa seluruh orang di bar tersebut sedang memerhatikan mereka berdua.

"Alfre—Hik! Cepat gendong aku—Hik!"

"Gg,Gendong?" Suara Alfred bagaikan tertahan sesuatu. Sebenarnya sih dia mau saja menggendong Arthur sampai hotel, tapi di sisi lain dia merasa sedikit malu melihat beberapa orang di bar mulai bisik-bisik tetangga. Apa yang dibicarakan mereka pastilah dirinya dan Arthur.

"Iya, iya—Hik! Bridal Style—Hik! Nanti boleh lanjut—Hik! Di hotel..—Hik!" Dan setelah mendengar ucapan tersebut, pipi Alfred sedikit memerah. Walau ucapan Arthur tidak jelas, ia mengerti benar apa maksudnya."Ayo cepat~ Kalau tidak—Hik! Aku tidak mau pulang! ..Hik!".

Alfred terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian secepat kilat ia langsung menggendong Arthur a la Bridal's Style. Arthur yang tadinya merengek seketika bungkam. Kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Alfred. Sebagian besar orang di bar tersebut bersorak-sorai, ada yang bersuit-suit, dan ada juga yang memotret mereka (diduga mereka adalah Hungary dan Japan).

"Dasar. Kalau kau begini aku mudah saja menyerangmu," Gumam Alfred dengan suara pelan—tetapi Arthur yang berada di dekatnya tentu saja mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Serang saja aku." Ucap Arthur dengan wajah senang dan pipi memerah (efek mabuk). Alfred langsung mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Arthur dengan gemas.

_Sial, kau manis sekali kalau begitu. Aku bisa benar-benar lepas kendali, bodoh. _Ujarnya dalam hati. Dipercepatnya langkah menuju kamar hotel agar bisa cepat lepas dari putri di gendongannya. Putri tersebut maksudnya adalah Arthur—tentu saja.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Alfred langsung menidurkan Arthur di atas kasur dan melepaskan blazer sang putri (Arthur) agar ia nyenyak tertidur. Begitu blazernya hampir lepas semuanya, tiba-tiba Arthur mencengkeram tangan Alfred.

"Temani aku tidur," Tatapan mata Arthur berubah menjadi puppy-eyes seorang uke—yang bisa menghancurkan akal sehat sejuta seme untuk tidak meraepnya. Seusai berkata begitu, sehelai selimut langsung tersibak ke arah Arthur dan menutupi separuh tubuhnya. "..Alfred?"

"Kau tidur saja, sana! Aku mau mandi dulu." Alfred menuding jarinya ke arah Arthur. Ia berusaha mendinginkan badan dan mempertahankan sedikit akal sehat yang ada agar tidak menyentuh pria manis yang sedang mabuk itu.

_Kenapa aku tidak menyentuhnya saja? Toh dia juga memintaku untuk menyentuhnya!_

_..._Dan perselisihan batin Alfred pun dimulai kembali.

Sementara itu, Arthur sendiri sedang terbengong-bengong di atas kasur. Ia merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing dan badannya panas.

_Ah.. Gawat, aku terlalu mabuk. Badanku panas sekali.. Copot kemeja biar lebih adem sedikit, deh. _Dan Arthur pun melepaskan kemejanya. Merasa masih panas, ia menanggalkan kaosnya, celananya, dan akhirnya semuanya hingga ia telanjang bulat. Hanya sehelai selimut yang menutupi dirinya. Ia tertidur pulas sampai akhirnya Alfred keluar dari kamar mandi.

"?" Jerit Alfred tanpa suara begitu mendapati orang yang dicintainya sedang telanjang bulat sambil bertutupan selimut. Sekarang wajahnya memerah dan tampak kacau—tidak yakin setelah ini masih bisa mempertahankan sedikit akal sehatnya.

"Oh, Alfred~? Sini tidur denganku," Ajak Arthur lagi dengan wajah yang polos—atau malah lebih pantas disebut bodoh. Arthur yang sedang mabuk benar-benar berbeda 360゜ dari Arthur biasanya.

"Apa.. Kenapa kau telanjang?" Alfred benar-benar mulai kelabakan. Ia melirik baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai. Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat celana dalam Arthur tergeletak di dekat sofa.

_Dia bahkan melepas celana dalamnya? Da_—_Damn.. Apa yang harus kulakukan.._

"Alf—" Sebelum Arthur menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibirnya sudah tersapu oleh ciuman Alfred duluan. Lumayan lama sampai ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ini semua salahmu. Aku sudah berusaha menahan diri, bodoh," Bisiknya di telinga Arthur yang kemudian dilanjutkannya dengan serangkaian gigitan serta ciuman kecil di daun telinga.

"I.. I love you Alf.. Aa—" Suara erangan Arthur berhasil mebuat libido Alfred naik.

"Me too, my beloved Arthur," Alfred mencium Arthur lagi dengan lebih ganas. Perasaan senang menjalar di tubuhnya, akhirnya ia mengetahui perasaan Arthur yang sebenarnya, dan malam ini ia bisa memiliki orang yang dicintainya itu seutuhnya.

"A.. Alf.. Aku mau.. Ke.. Keluar.." Mendengarnya Alfred sedikit kaget. Masa' Arthur sudah mau _cum_? Padahal ia baru bermain-main dengan telinga Arthur saja. "Alfred.." Arthur mencengkeram bahu Alfred kuat dan...

"Hoeeeekk..."

Rupanya 'keluar' yang dimaksud Arthur adalah isi perutnya. Jadilah selimut serta baju Alfred basah dan kotor akibat muntahan Arthur.

"Jo.. Jorok! Cepat pergi ke kamar mandi!"

"Ukh.. Hoekk..." Arthur melanjutkan kembali aksi muntahnya tanpa mempedulikan Alfred sedikit pun.

Ujung-ujungnya, Alfred terpaksa mandi lagi dan meminjam selimut baru dari Housekeeping.

_._

_._

_**.**_

.

Setelah kembali dari Laundry dan Housekeeping, Alfred menggeledah lemari kamar hotel untuk mencari baju ganti. Ia sempat kesal begitu mengetahui isi lemari tersebut mayoritas arang a.k.a scone gosong handmade buatan Arthur; Yang dijamin ampuh membunuh orang dalam satu gigitan.

Tak berapa lama setelah berganti baju ia segera menutupi tubuh Arthur yang sudah memakai atasan dengan selimut super tebal dan bed cover. Alfred tidak memakaikannya celana karena takut akan 'lepas kendali' lagi.

"Nnh.. Alfred.." Igau Arthur samar-samar. Tetapi telinga si orang yang dimaksud dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Didorong oleh suasana, Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur untuk menciumnya. Mendadak saat jarak di antara bibir mereka tinggal 1 cm lagi, Arthur melanjutkan igauannya; "..You fatty git.."

Dan mood Alfred pun sudah menghilang ke neraka..

_Bisa-bisanya Arthur menghina dirinya saat mengigau seperti ini._ Pikir Alfred sambil tertawa geli.

"However, Good night, my Princess." Ucap Alfred pelan seraya mengecup kening sang putri alias Arthur dengan lembut.

"No.. Don't leave me alone." Mendadak kedua lengan Arthur memeluk Alfred. Masih dalam keadaan mengigau. Dalam hati, Alfred merasa sayang harus melepaskan pelukan Arthur. Dipandanginya wajah pria British di hadapannya; Wajah manis nun polos tersebut sedang tenggelam jauh ke dalam alam mimpi miliknya sendiri, yang tak bisa dimasuki oleh Alfred.

"Geez.. I guess I have no choice," Alfred pun membaringkan badannya ke atas kasur tepat di sebelah Arthur. Sekali lagi dikecupnya sang putri, tetapi kali ini di bibirnya. Cukup lama, hingga sang putri terbatuk.

"Have a nice dream, my beloved Arthur." Bisiknya lembut sambil memeluk Arthur.

Kegelapan lagi-lagi menjadi saksi. Sang rembulan hanya bisa menampakkan senyum terindahnya untuk menyinari mereka berdua. Keheningan kembali menuntun mereka untuk menelusuri dunia bawah sadar. Kedua insan yang sedang terlelap pun sekali lagi hanyut dalam buaian malam.._**.**_

_**Tamat.**_

**A/N: **Oh, wait! Ini masih ada omake **G**a**J**e-nya (OAO;) **!Warning!** Ending nggak jelas.

**Omake! **

_Keesokan paginya.._

Pria British tersebut hanya bisa terbengong-bengong begitu mendapati dirinya setengah telanjang dan sedang tertidur di dalam hotel. Biasalah, orang mabuk. Apalagi saat ia menyadari kasur sebelahnya kosong dan Alfred sedang tertidur di kasur yang sama dengannya.

Saking paniknya, Arthur lupa kalau dia sudah pernah 'tidur' dengan kekasihnya itu. Perasaannya campur aduk antara senang, bingung, kaget, dan kesal. Bukan, dia bukan kesal karena merasa telah ditiduri Alfred, tetapi karena ia mengingat kejadian kemarin sebelum dia memutuskan untuk ber-mabuk-ria.

"Rubbish.. Seharusnya aku tak perlu menunggumu kemarin," Rutuk Arthur kesal pada Alfred yang sedang tertidur. Maunya sih baca jampi-jampi, tapi toh dia bukan Russia atau mbah dukun.

"..Menunggu untuk apa?"

Dan yup! Arthur langsung terperanjat begitu mengetahui Alfred rupanya hanya pura-pura tidur. Tetapi perasaan kesalnya tentu masih ada. Ok, keluarkan ke-tsundere-anmu Arthur! #dijejelsconegosong.

"Menunggumu untuk menemuiku kemarin, git! Aku sudah menunggu sampai 2½ jam, tapi kau tak kunjung datang! Kakiku sampai pegal tahu! Apa kau mau kusuruh bayar ongkos panggil Indonesia ke sini untuk pijat kaki, hah?"

Mendengarnya, Alfred meringis. Rupanya tak hanya dia yang kakinya pegal-pegal kemarin, rupanya Arthur juga. Tapi syukurlah Arthur tidak menuntutnya untuk membayar ongkos pijat. Kasihan kamu Indonesia, rejeki nomplok hilang _ketera _angin.. #disatepakebamburuncing.

"Tapi.. Kemarin aku sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana! Bahkan aku nyaris telepon FBI, SWAT, dan CIA untuk mencarimu!" Balas Alfred tak mau kalah.

"Lapo kon manggil FBI, SWAT, karo CIA gawe nggoleki aku, tole?" Bentak Arthur emosi. Sebenarnya gak perlu es Mosi, tapi mumpung author pingin mau gimana lagi? Remix ver. Bahasa Suroboyo-an cuy!

"Lha _yo to_ neng! Aku _yo_ khawatir lek kon ilang opo kelelep nang kali! Ojo' kiro aku iso' santai-santai wae lek kon ilang! Ngene-ngene aku tresna karo kowe sampek matek, cak!"

Ok, ok.. Entah romantis atau nggak, yang penting _medok_ + Suroboyo-an mode:** ON** (-_-").

Pipi Arthur tiba-tiba memerah setelah mendengar pengakuan Alfred. Bagaimana ia bisa mengerti ucapan Alfred yang _Suroboyoan_ and _ancur_ banget, nggak usah dibahas di sini, ok? _**Remember: Love, Connecting People**__. _#dilemparFinlandpakehape.

"Aku sampai stress sendiri. Aku sudah menelusuri seluruh pelosok kota ini untuk mencarimu. Tetapi aku tak menemukanmu sama sekali. Kau harus tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat itu, Arthur.." Raut wajah Alfred dan nada suaranya mendadak berubah serius.

"Eew.. Prikitieww~" Ucap Sule tiba-tiba— Seketika ia bingung kenapa mulutnya bergerak sendiri. Padahal sekarang dia lagi rekaman _Live _di Jakarta untuk acara **J... Ok! Balik lagi ke suatu hotel di New York!

"Ta, tapi aku menunggumu di cafe XXX () sampai 2½ jam! Apa kau tidak diberi tahu Matthew?" Tukas Arthur melembut. Hati tsunderenya sudah mencair sedikit akibat ucapan OH-SO-GOMBAL nya Alfred.

"Matthew? Tidak, tuh?" Alfred mengerlingkan matanya, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Perasaan kemarin adiknya itu memang tidak berkata apa-apa soal Arthur. "Dia tidak berkata apa-apa tentangmu,"

"Haa.. Sudahlah. Pokoknya begitulah. Aku menunggumu kemarin, kemudian minum-minum. Dan setelah itu tak mengingat apa-apa." Jelas Arthur dengan helaan nafas sesekali.

"Kau tak mengingat apa-apa tentang kemarin?" Tanya Alfred—yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil nun lugu dari Arthur.

"Memang apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" Tanya Arthur balik dengan penasaran. Hatinya sedikit berdebar-debar; siapa tahu tadi malam ia benar-benar ber*piip* ria dengan Alfred?

"Entahlah," Sebuah senyum riang menghiasi wajah Alfred, sangat kontras dengan aura hitam yang muncul di belakangnya. Arthur merasakan kemarahan kekasihnya.

"Tunggu, aku minta maaf!" Arthur mulai panik. Ia merasa bersalah tapi juga penasaran.

"Hu-uhm, tidak apa-apa kok," Lagi-lagi aura yandere menyelubungi Alfred.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Ujar Arthur untuk meminta maaf sekali lagi, "...Memang apa yang kulakukan kemarin?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok❤ Aku **sama sekali tidak **memasukannya ke dalam hati," Elak Alfred. Jelas sekali dia menekankan kata-kata 'sama sekali tidak' sebagai sindiran kepada Arthur.

Setelah sekian lama berdebat, akhirnya Alfred menjelaskan semuanya dengan Yandere. Kedamaian dunia pun kembali lagi, terima kasih kepada Brittanian Angel

-_**Serius tamat, dengan**__** (sangat) **__**Gaje**_-

**A/N: **Fuwaaa~! Selesaii~! Songfict nya gaje ya (Terutama omake-nya, OTL).. Kalo gini mah sama aja kayak fict biasa Cuma pake kedok song fict.. (-_-") Mana kebanyakan ceritanya nggak nyambung ama liriknya.. ( " -) Ukh..

Ok, aku emang nggak tahu cara bikin songfict (dan jarang banget baca songfict) Jadi nikmati aja ya songfict a la diriku ini! (QAQ;) Apalagi bikin ini ditengah-tengah UAS, aku bener-bener anak yang rajin ya! #PLAK

Arthur kalau lagi mabuk OOC banget (=w=) Dari Tsun jadi penggoda begitu~

Alfred juga OOC! Sikapnya kok nggak santai n sedikit childish plus seme sih? #dijejelhamburger

Maaf buat bossnya America (Obama).. Sudah bilang beliau yandere.. *sembahsujud

Pokoknya di fict ini saya lupa sama sifat asli para tokoh-tokohnya #suerkeceburgot

Cuma inget tsundere akutnya England #jejelscone

Selebihnya? Lupa.. (Trutama America) #dilemparburger

Maaf ya Fin kalo gk sesuai harapanmu, pokoknya ada **JOKER/USUK **udah cukup kan? ;) *winkwink

...Sekian dulu dari saya. Mohon saran & Kritiknya.. (Tapi bukan flame lho!) Sekarang waktunya belajar! Belajar! **Wonosalam, I'M COMING**! (;OДO)/


End file.
